


Celebrating Henry's birthday

by fiercy, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Chris Hemsworth and Henry Cavill [32]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), Superman RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiercy/pseuds/fiercy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Chris Hemsworth/Henry Cavill storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG <a href="http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read">Citadel</a>. If you're interested in joining, please contact the mods as listed <a href="http://citadel-info.dreamwidth.org/995.html#cutid1">here</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Celebrating Henry's birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Chris Hemsworth/Henry Cavill storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read). If you're interested in joining, please contact the mods as listed [here](http://citadel-info.dreamwidth.org/995.html#cutid1).

Henry's been tired a lot in the last few years, both in body and mind. Sometimes exhausted. But it's always different when "tired" means "worn out" because of Chris. It's a whole different kind of exhaustion that results in sleep like no other, and a kind of peace that nourishes him instead of stripping him of energy.

When he wakes on the morning of his birthday, Henry feels better than he has in a long, long time. Fluttering awake, he stretches and smiles, turning to burrow against Chris.

The burrowing makes Chris smile despite the fact he's not fully awake yet. "Morning, birthday boy," he mumbles, mouth pressed to the top of Henry's head.

"Mmm... morning. It's still dark outside but the alarm's about to go off. Whedon's a sadist. All directors are sadists," Henry grumps, but his smile is wide and his eyes would be twinkling if they were open.

"Just not the fun kind," Chris murmurs, chuckling, shifting so he can kiss Henry. "Shower together or is that inviting trouble?"

"Inviting trouble," Henry says softly. "Though if you think you can get off in two minutes or so, I'd be happy to suck you dry." He's still smiling, still nuzzling from time to time. "Be a nice way to start my birthday."

"Two minutes?" Chris grins and stretches. "Yeah, I can do that."

Henry grins right back and ducks beneath the covers. He doesn't waste precious seconds with teasing or foreplay, just swallows him deep and starts Chris's favorite rhythm with mouth and hand.

Chris curses under his breath, his back arching, one hand joining Henry under the covers to stroke through his hair, the stroking becoming tugging the closer he gets. "Oh, god, that's it," he groans, a hard shudder running through him as he empties himself down Henry's throat in just under his allotted two minutes. "Mm. That is the _best_ way to start the day."

Tugging the covers down until he can peek up at Chris, Henry looks smug and happy. "Can I wank off during my shower?"

"A birthday wank?" Chris teases.

Laughing, Henry stretches, throwing the blankets off of both of them as he rises up and sits. "Yes," he says with a grin. "Before I come watch you be all hot Thor."

"Well, when you put it that way," Chris says with a laugh, giving Henry a quick kiss before he heads for the bathroom. "Okay. But that's it until tonight."

Henry salutes him, chuckling and getting up to strip and change the bed from last night's continued "welcome home" activities. He'll get started on the moving details tomorrow. Today is about taking it easy and celebrating his day.

Chris is in and out of the shower faster than normal. He doesn't have much time before they have to be on set but he's determined to make things special for Henry. "Your turn," he says, coming out, towel wrapped around his hips and a kiss pressed to the back of his lover's neck.

He dresses quickly and heads out to the kitchen. He's not a huge cook by any means but he manages a decent stack of pancakes set out with syrup, some eggs and some bacon by the time Henry joins him. "Happy birthday," he says again. "I thought you might like something more than just cereal."

Henry looks at the spread, looks at Chris, and melts into a huge smile. "You cooked for me!" he murmurs, going to him and kisses him lingeringly. "God it smells good, too! Thank you, love," he says softly, sitting down at the table before he gets wrapped up in thanking him properly.

"You're welcome," Chris says, watching Henry tuck in and then digging in himself. "We have to be out the door in twenty but I figured it was still worth doing."

"Because you're amazing," Henry says with just a hint of "of course" in his voice. "So how heavy is your load today, do you know?"

"Medium." Chris grins, mentally swatting himself. "It's not bad," he amends. "We should be out of there late afternoon. Are you sure you don't mind sticking around all day?"

"Are you kidding me?" Henry says in disbelief as he takes a last bite of breakfast. "Being on your set should be an attraction at Disney World." He grins and gets up to take his dishes to the sink. "If I get terribly bored I'll go to your trailer and nap and eat something horrible for me nicked from the crafts table."

"Sounds good to me." Chris puts his dishes with Henry's then reels him in for another kiss before glancing at clock. "We'd better go."

///

Making his way to Chris's trailer after break for lunch is called, he can't help but wonder if they'd put on an even better behind-the-scenes show for him. If not, they really are all nuts. Still, he can't help but wish his own set was as much fun. Setting out the healthy food he'd snagged for them both, he splays out on the bench at the table and waits.

"There you are," Chris grins, pulling open the door and stepping inside. Normally he wouldn't bother locking up, but he's taking no chances today. He leans down, over the table, kissing Henry soundly on the mouth. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

Henry grins up at him, his tongue flicking out to taste... well, makeup, but the sentiment's good. "Are you kidding? You all are a daft lot and I'm nearly pissing myself laughing. And everyone is treating me beautifully, too."

"Good. I'm glad to hear it," Chris says, and he is. He wants Henry to feel comfortable around his mates, enjoying visiting him on set. Wants him to be glad he's here. "Crap," he says, sitting down at the table and frowning. "I forgot my pills," referring to the supplements he always takes with lunch. "Can you grab them? I think the box is in my hoodie." Gesturing towards the small closet on the other side of Henry.

"Of course," Henry says with a smile, sneaking another kiss before he turns and gets up, digging in the pocket of Chris's hoodie. And coming up with a box full of tissue paper. He raises a brow. "Oops. Did you accidentally pick up a new one instead of your usual?"

Chris shakes his head. "Maybe you should open it," he says, watching Henry like a hawk.

Henry suddenly grins, an excited rush pinging through him. Opening the box, he carefully takes out the paper and begins to search it. An icy hot flush overtakes him when he finds [the ring](http://i.imgur.com/SGli0Xy.png). He goes still, studying it for a moment and then finding Chris's gaze. Stunned. Almost afraid he's misunderstood.

"I know we said matching bands, but I thought you could switch hands with this one when the time comes," Chris says, standing to take the ring from Henry. "And I guess I should do this properly." His trailer's a bit small for this but Chris manages to get down on bended knee anyway. "Will you do me the honour of becoming my husband and marry me?"

Henry's eyes fill despite his best intentions. His smile is not quite, but almost amused that it's couched as a question. "Yes," he murmurs the only answer, fingers touching Chris's cheek, his gaze searching his face. "I can't imagine spending my life not loving you."

Chris breaks into a wide grin, his eyes shining and he turns his head, tilting it, so he can kiss Henry's fingers. "I used to think I was already happy before I met you," he says quietly, earnestly, slipping the ring onto Henry's left hand. "But I don't think I truly knew what happiness was."

Henry crouches down and nuzzles against him. "I was thinking the same thing just this morning. And to be honest, I would have probably been okay going on as I was. But now that I know... I can't imagine a life without you in it. I love you so much, Chris."

"I love you too." Chris kisses him softly then harder then pulls back and smiles. "You don't mind me making your birthday our official engagement day?"

Henry's beaming, swimming in all different types of pleasure. "I don't mind at all," he murmurs. "Best birthday ever."

"Good." Chris grins. "Let's finish lunch and get me back to work. The day's not over yet," he adds, eyes sparkling as he straightens, pulling Henry with him.

Henry shivers with the promise in those words. He settles on the other side of the table and tucks into lunch with a new hunger. "Can't wait until tonight," he says with gleam in his eyes.

///

Letting them into the house through the back doors, Chris dumps his wallet and keys on the kitchen counter. "Still full?" he asks Henry. They'd done the whole huge romantic dinner thing - complete with birthday cake - at Citadel so they could touch but then come home, shed their shoes and gone for a long walk on the beach to work at least some of it off.

Henry shakes his head and shrugs simultaneously. He stretches luxuriantly to top it off. "I'm sated but not overly full, tired but only in the best way. The walk was a brilliant touch and dinner was so wonderful. Thank you, Chris." His fingers are still playing with the ring on his finger, they have been all night.

"You're welcome," Chris says, moving in closer, his hands on Henry's hips. "I wanted the first birthday you actually got to spend with me to be a really good one." And with that he kisses Henry softly on the mouth. "But it's still not done. No birthday's complete without a birthday spanking."

Henry's breath hitches, lips parting after a quick bite to his lower lip. "Aren't I a little old for that?" he answers playfully, moving closer, eyes dancing under his lashes as he looks up at him. His cock, already half hard from the evening, fills quickly, his pants tighter now, almost uncomfortable.

"Not at all." Chris shakes his head. "Thirty's the perfect age for a _really_ good hard spanking. The kind that'll make it hard for you to sit down tomorrow, maybe even the day after."

Henry's tongue zips out, bathes over his bottom lip and he shivers with the goose bumps rising on his skin. "God yes, please, Sir."

"In the bedroom then. Get naked," Chris orders.

"Yes, Sir." The tone in Chris's voice sends another shaft of anticipation and excitement through Henry. He heads into the bedroom, shucking clothes on the way, though he keeps hold of them and tosses them into the hamper when he gets there. He wasn't told what to do, so he stands in the center of the room, by the foot of the bed, and he waits patiently with a hard, tip-wet cock and his hands behind his back.

Chris turns out the lights and locks up the house then follows Henry into the bedroom. Runs his hand over Henry's ass, fingers trailing between his cheeks.

It feels _so_ good to be back here again, home with Chris and ready to hurt for him. Henry licks his lips, moans softly and presents his ass with an arch of his back.

Chris takes a long moment to rub the pads of his fingers over Henry's hole, resisting the urge to push inside.

Henry can't help but groan and push back, body automatically opening up a little to that touch. He glances over his shoulder at Chris, wanting--needing--the connection, his gaze roaming over his features as heat builds in belly and groin.

"I want you over my lap," Chris says, letting the tip of one finger dip into that tight heat before he pulls back and goes to the bed, seating himself on the end. "You can kneel or stretch out however you want but make sure I can get to you and that you're comfortable - since you're going to be there for a while."

"Yes, Sir," Henry murmurs, his smile beaming as he lays himself over Chris's lap, shifting until his full cock is sandwiched between his lover's thighs and his body is comfortably balanced. His skin twitches with anticipation.

"You don't have to worry about counting," Chris says, running his hand over Henry's utterly perfect unblemished ass. "I'll do that for you. But I'm not going to warm you up and I _am_ going to give you each and every last one at full strength."

"Thank you, Sir," Henry answers with a soft hitch of excited breath and a tightening--just for a moment--of his ass. He stretches slightly, making sure he's comfortable and secure. This is going to hurt before it's over.

"Here we go," Chris tells him, his own cock rigid and aching, already pressed hard against the zipper of his trousers. "One." Raising his hand high before bringing it in against Henry's ass. As hard as he can.

The pain is instantaneous and explosive, and Henry shouts out in a mixture of surprise and pain. He jerks slightly, turning his mind to follow the pain through his body; feel it spread, feel it warm. And just that fast he's mentally bracing for the next one.

Two, three and four follow with a bit of time between them for Henry to adjust. It's not a warm-up, not really, more of an... easing into.

There's nothing easy about it, but by the fourth blow, Henry is already starting to slip-slide his way into an endorphin high. With Chris solid beneath him, he concentrates fully on handling the pain, on turning it to something else, his body on fire but still hungry.

Chris's arm is already starting to ache by number ten, what with how hard he's hitting Henry, the bright red of his ass starting to give way to a deeper darker colour that'll mean bruises. "Eleven," he says, striking full-force, the sound of skin against skin filling the room, Henry's cock, hard and leaking, trapped between his thighs.

Henry's shout is the loudest yet after number ten. It's almost as if he can feel the bruises forming even as they land. The tears start then, flowing freely, and the pain is starting to outweigh pleasure. He's working hard at staying in place, his mind flashing between begging for mercy and offering up gratitude for the marks he'll carry into next week.

Five more and Chris pauses to rub his hand over Henry's ass, give his shoulder a break for a moment. "That's fifteen," he says. "You're halfway there."

Henry's outright sobbing by now, his skin swollen and feeling so stretched he's sure it's going to split with the next blow. He knows better, though, and he's determined to take all Chris has to give him, though the last blow had him jerking out of position. "Hurts," he spits out breathlessly, his hand closing tighter around Chris's ankle.

"I know, but you're doing well," Chris says, so very aware of just how tight his trousers have become. "Giving me your pain, your tears..." His fingers dipping between Henry's cheeks again, brushing over his hole.

Henry shudders with the pleasure, so much more intense layered on top of the searing pain, but he uses the short break to breathe and center himself. He rubs his cheek against Chris's thigh and groans.

"Fifteen more," Chris reminds him, pulling back and delivering sixteen, with as much strength behind it as the very first. His other arm across Henry's back, holding him in place.

Henry's shout as what feels like napalm explodes across his skin again is loud and rather joyously obscene. The lack of build-up has kept him in each blow, denied him any kind of fuzziness to his consciousness save that of the endorphin rush and that's more just a white noise in his ears at the moment than a blanket of heavenly mist. The brightly offered curse helps keep him from jerking away and he suddenly grins a edgy, feral-tinged grin.

Seventeen. Eighteen. Nineteen. Twenty. Chris shifts under Henry's weight, his cock throbbing, Henry's reactions feeding his arousal, fuel to the fire.

Ten more. He can do this. Henry's not used to this kind of pain anymore, not like when he was seeing Cit doms regularly. He's sobbing, jerking with every blow. Hell, he's anticipating every blow and jerking before they land and that's not like him. And finally around twenty-three he begs for Chris to stop. And that release feels _good_. So he does it again, and again, carefully--very carefully--avoiding the word that would make it stop for real.

God. There's a part of him that wants to stop when Henry starts begging - and another deeper, darker part that wants to go even harder. Split his boy's skin open. Feel blood slick his palm. "Last three," he tells him, taking a second to rub his hand over that intense heat again, over those beautiful bruises. "You can do it. For me, boy."

And that's all it takes for Henry to know that he can. Chris believing in him, _expecting_ it of him and he nods. Shuts up. Goes pliant despite the desire to flinch away.

"Good boy," Chris murmurs. "So good for me." His palm brought in again, the sound, the sight making his cock throb so violently it hurts _him_. "Twenty-eight." He blows out a soft breath. "I'm going to fuck you when this is over."

Henry's eyes fly open, heart pounding with pain and promise and... yeah, a little fear. It's going to hurt. It's going to hurt a lot and he's not sure he can take it. Except he can. For Chris.

"Twenty-nine," punctuates another blow, Chris's shoulder aching now, his hand almost as red as Henry's ass. Almost. "One more, boy. You ready for it?"

"Y...y..." Henry swallows and tries again, "yes, Sir!" he forces out, his body trying to tighten up again, his heart forcing him to stay relaxed. To give that to Chris. Just like he'll so willingly give up his ass to his cock when this is over.

"Thirty." And it's the hardest one yet, every ounce of force Chris can muster poured into it, the crack of skin against skin sounding sharply into the room.

The pain is so intense that Henry believes the spots in front of his eyes might win for a moment. But he struggles through it, the loud, sharp, complete involuntary shout echoing in his ears long after the sound of the strike. He lies there, panting, helpless, aching and weeping, but with Chris's help he's done it.

"That's my good boy," Chris says softly, resting his hand on Henry's heated skin for a long moment. "You make me so proud."

Praise is a very heady pain killer, and Henry whimpers as it washes through him. He presses a kiss to Chris's leg, wherever he can reach, thanking him in a hoarse whisper.

"Think you can make it onto your hands and knees?" Chris asks, ruffling Henry's hair.

Henry takes a moment to very seriously consider that. He finally nods, rocking back and sucking in a harsh breath as his ass stretches and pulls still burning flesh. Turning quickly, trying to make it to the middle of the bed before he loses the slight buzz that's beginning, he almost falls into position.

Chris stands only long enough to shed his clothes and climb onto the bed behind Henry. He grabs the lube from bedside, slicks his cock, the only small mercy he'll offer his boy, then lines up and pushes in, his hands gripping the fronts of Henry's thighs as he pulls him back onto him.

The orders, the lack of mercy... they finally trip that trigger and Henry takes the first few steps into subspace to go with the chemical dump. He cries out with the breach, then actually screams when Chris's hips slam into the seared skin of his ass. The bruises register a few minutes later, and damn if that doesn't have him shuddering in pleasure. Finally the endorphins drop in a big way, better late than never, and Chris's cock? Well it slams him the rest of the way into that beautiful, flying frame of mind.

Chris has been hard for so long. Forever it seems like. And sinking his cock into that always tight heat made only tighter by the spanking? He almost blows his load straight off. But he stills for a moment, licking his lips, letting his cock pulse dangerously close before the throbbing subsides and then he pulls back to the tip, his eyes locked on the place where it pushes into Henry's body, sinking deep, once twice and again. And then harder. One hand reaching around to grasp Henry's cock and jerk it with every thrust.

Henry's nerves are firing on every level possible, and he's so mired in sensation that he's not sure what's going on. It's brilliant, and when Chris adds that extra pleasure he trips into overload. Cock suddenly hard, balls gathering up fast, he begs like his life depends on it, the words running together in an almost unintelligible string of "please, please, please" over and over again.

"Go ahead, boy," Chris grits out. "Come for me." Wanting Henry to pull him over, for that sweet tight clench to drag his orgasm from him, his fingers playing Henry's cock, demanding he obey.

Henry shatters. Coming with a scream, he fights the bright sparks and the dark tunnel that follows, but it's all too much. For a few short seconds he loses track of... everything.

Hips pumping, the scream shoving him over, Chris comes with a shout, spilling hot and thick and wet into his boy. He takes a moment to catch his breath, but then he's easing out, stretching out beside Henry and pulling him in close. "Good boy," he murmurs, over and over again. "My good boy."

Henry's beyond trembling, he's _shaking_ with adrenaline, endorphins and subspace, his world completely narrowed to Chris's solid presence and warm voice full of praise. He clings like he'll die if he doesn't, his heart pounding, panting hard against Chris's chest.

Chris wraps himself even more completely around Henry, the covers pulled around them as well the best he can manage. "I love you," he whispers. "So much." Just holding Henry tight until he calms.

Even the blanket brushing over his skin is torture, and Henry whimpers, pushing it away even as he buries his head in Chris's throat. It's going to hurt for a while. Luckily the pain and the sex has him plenty warm. That and the heater that is Chris. He sighs and settles, trying to speak, but words are eluding him at the moment.

"Shh. It's okay. Just sleep," Chris whispers, kissing the top of Henry's head. "Birthday boy," he adds with a smile.

Henry's smile is tiny but heartfelt as he floats in a white cloud until he finally drifts off, ass stinging and heart light.


End file.
